


A Week In The Life

by SerialObsessor (ibelieveinturtles)



Series: It Could Become a Saga [7]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Diary/Journal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/pseuds/SerialObsessor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a week in the life of the Torchwood Team, as observed by Ianto Jones</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Week In The Life

**Author's Note:**

> Your Challenge for this week, my fellow Diarists, is to construct a series of daily entries from Ianto's Diary / Journal. In all, his diary must encompass a full week (this Sunday to the next).

Sunday

More consequences from the slime factory today – it seems that Owen brought back several extra samples and spiked the soap in the bathrooms. Gwen, Tosh and I all have bright green hands now, and Gwen has a green face. Owen has disappeared, probably in fear of his life.

More weevil disturbances in the old warehouse district but luckily no fatalities. Jack says they’re probably being disturbed by all the rain and will go back down into the sewers when the clear spell predicted for the week comes over.

Early knock off, even for a Sunday, Jack and I are going for lunch at the pub.

 

Monday

Early start today – Jack phoned me around 4am about some Rift activity the monitors had picked up , and we were all at the Hub by 5.

Tosh pinpointed the activity several kilometres from the Hub and after searching for several hours we tracked down a half a dozen various items that had come through. Tosh is analysing them now.

Gwen has ID’d the two bodies that she and Tosh brought back from Splott last week. Seems they’re both ex-employees of the Super Slime Company. Owen says he has a contact there so he and Gwen are investigating further. I expect Owen will be lucky to return unharmed – Gwen is still extremely cross with him.

 

Tuesday

More early Rift activity today – why can’t the bloody thing buy a clock and operate during business hours only?? We were roused from our slumber at 3am this time but it was all in vain.

Today’s disturbances were in the warehouse district and whatever came through caused a huge fire, burning down two buildings and damaging three others. Whatever it was that came through must have been burnt to a crisp, as a thorough search didn’t turn up a single thing.

Owen is sporting a rather lovely black eye today, and Gwen is now the proud owner of three fractured fingers. Unfortunately for her Owen got to do the doctoring and he wasn’t quite as gentle as he could have been. I ended up moderating the whole procedure to ensure that they didn’t kill each other.

Jack and I are going out for Chinese tonight.

 

Wednesday

Tosh finished analysing the items from Monday’s Rift activity today and I have now archived them according to my own complicated and convoluted filing system (at least that’s what I tell Jack in the hopes of keeping him out of there.) Jack claims that they’re all harmless doodads but Tosh says the readings from some of them were very unusual but she couldn’t identify anything specific.

Owen’s contact from the Super Slime Company gave us some information on the two murder victims we brought in last week – they’d both quit over some sort of dispute with the owner a few weeks ago and according to police records they went missing a few days later. Jack wants to talk to Owen’s contact but he is somewhat reluctant to let Jack anywhere near the mystery person, which makes me suspect that said person is reasonable attractive and that Owen hopes to do more than just talk with him/her.

 

Addition

There was a rash of UFO sightings over the city this evening, a few hours after we’d all gone home, so here we all are, back again. Hundreds of glowing balls of light about the size of a mouse were streaming through the atmosphere over the city. Apparently they were seen as far as away as Swindon and Carmarthen. Jack says everyone in the area who was awake to watch the show are some of the most privileged beings in the universe as shows like this happen so rarely. According to Jack, it was swarm of newly spawned Jocqualians – he says that the adults lay their eggs in the corona of the nearest yellow sun, and then the solar flares fling the hatchlings into space where they travel in huge swarms for hundreds of years before finding a star on the verge of going nova. The extreme heat and pressure of the nova causes them to metamorphose into adults and they then continue to travel alone or in pairs for thousands more years before starting the cycle all over again. Their trip through our atmosphere would be something like a splash in the seaside Jack says, dipping into it for fun the way we might run through the spray from the sprinklers on a hot day. It was beautiful.

Owen said it reminded him of The Day of The Triffids and refused to watch it. Jack replied that not only was The Day Of The Triffids make believe but it would be difficult for any alien species to achieve world domination if they’d only crippled Wales and a small portion of England and Ireland. 

 

Thursday

I swear Jack delights in torturing us. We’d barely made it home before he was calling us in again this morning. This time it was Major Rift activity and it didn’t take long for Tosh to ascertain where it was centred. It took longer to search through the area and find what had actually come through, and wasn’t that a surprise!

We recovered a large van that had materialised in the middle of one of the major highways leading into Cardiff and promptly crashed through the barriers and smashed into a tree, killing the driver instantly. The contents of the van was fairly mundane – just electronics mainly, DVD players, televisions, stereos and several carton of DVD’s. Initial analysis determined that everything was of Earth origin, but further investigation revealed that there several minor differences which led us to believe that the truck has come through the rift from a parallel universe. 

The big discovery came soon after this, and it turned out to be in the cartons of DVD movies. Most of them were identical to anything you would find in your local video store – new releases, directors’ cuts of older movies and old television series that everyone was happy about when they finished. There were a few minor differences in a couple of the DVD’s – Interview With The Vampire had Christian Slater in it instead of River Phoenix; Julia Roberts was blonde in Flatliners instead of brunette and there are 7 Jaws movies and 6 Alien movies. (Owen snaffled those before Jack had a chance to stop him, he was very excited!)

And then we pulled out the Torchwood DVD’s. To say that there was stunned silence would be seriously understating the obvious. The strangest thing was that they had everything exactly right! Suzie’s death, Gwen’s incident with the sex alien… they even got the Weevils right. Jack stopped us from unpacking anything else and went off to his office to have a look them. He came out a couple of hours later wanting to know if anyone else wanted to have a look. Naturally we all jumped at the chance. The DVD’s are of a television series about… us! Jack says that some parallel universes are so close that sometimes the differences swap over in strange forms – in the world these DVD’s came from Torchwood is a television show, a figment of someone’s imagination, whereas here, we are very real.

I must say at this point, that they have done an extremely good job of it – the actor that play’s Jack is almost as good as our real one, and the bloke that plays me is perfect! Although, the man playing Owen is a bit underdone in my opinion – makes him seem almost bearable, or maybe that’s just my opinion.

After watching the first few episodes Jack made the decision to lock them away, saying that there were some things that just didn’t need to be seen… again. I think certain people must have agreed with him, given that there weren’t really any protests, and knowing what I do about some of the things that went on last year.

I did notice a little later on that Jack pulled some other DVD’s from the crate and locked them away in his office. I didn’t get a good look but I’m fairly certain that they had the word ‘Doctor’ on the front cover. I wonder…

 

Friday

Owen’s contact at the Super Slime Company has managed to procure us samples of the dye base that is being used in their slime. In fact, it turns out that it’s been in his possession for almost a week now. Jack had stern words with him in the office.

The dye base is a very strange substance that I’ve never really seen the like of before. An opalescent, glittery kind of crystal that doesn’t actually have any colour of its’ own. Tests have shown that it isn’t actually a colourant or dye, but somehow it enhances and increases any colour or colours already present in any substance, including colour, intensity, brightness and… tada… staining properties! It’s very powerful, so only a little is needed, which means that the quantity that the Super Slime Company currently possesses will last them several years if they use it carefully… and find a dye that doesn’t stain! Gwen and Tosh were quite interested in what it would do if added to hair dye.

Tosh reconfirmed its non toxicity, and there are no other indicators at all that it presents ANY sort of danger, which is a relief to all of us. (I won’t mention what happened to Jack, it’s too embarrassing.) The question now is what is it, where did it come from, and how did the SSC get hold of it in the first place?? Oh, and why were two of their former employees murdered just after leaving the company?

A report has just come in about some odd goings on at a jewellery store in the city. Gwen and I are going to investigate.

 

Saturday

Well wasn’t that a complete and utter cock-up! For ‘security’ and ‘secrecy’ Jack decided that Gwen and I should pose as an engaged couple (well, she does already have the ring I suppose) looking for wedding rings. Why it had to be us I wasn’t very sure about to start with but after what happened I think I have a better idea.

When we arrived at the jeweller’s there were quite a few customers waiting for service so Gwen and I browsed undisturbed for a good five or ten minutes. I had a scanner concealed in my jacket but it was very quiet and everything was looking pretty normal and uneventful to start with.

It wasn’t until the clerk approached us enquiring if we needed any help that we had our first suspicions but by the time the scanner detected anything amiss it was too late! Suffice it to say that when we tried on a pair of wedding rings (as part of our cover) the scanner went crazy when some sort of alien technology contained in the rings was activated and promptly turned us from a pair of professional alien hunters to a couple of lovesick puppies. Apparently we paid for the rings very quickly, with no qualms at all, and then we left in a bit of a hurry… so I’m told. Thankfully (and I’m sure Gwen feels the same way) I have no clear memories of what we did after that, but according to Jack, he and Tosh got to us just in time. I informed Jack that next time could we please just go in with guns waving and seize the suspect goods. Much simpler and less likely to cause embarrassment. I hope.

 

Sunday

I’ve decided not to go in to work today. After yesterday’s incident, and the rest of the week, I’ve decided I need a whole day off. Not just part of one, or most of one, but ALL of one. And to make it a bit more fun… I managed to snaffle the Torchwood DVD’s that Jack had hidden in his office. I’m curious to see if the rest of the series is as accurate as the first couple of episodes. I must say, it’s a bit spooky to think that somewhere, in another reality, someone is channelling everything we do. It makes me a little nervous when I’m doing certain personal and private activities, if you catch my meaning.

Right, the microwave’s finished, popcorn and large drink, here we come!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Torchwood Weekly Writing Challenge at http://torchwoodaustralia.com/forum under the name Obsessed, in 2008.
> 
> All the fics I'll be putting up are also on FanFiction.net but are no longer archived at the TWA.


End file.
